Rose Red
by Nabakza
Summary: A Rose's pain, a Doctor's sadness, a Captain's love.  Rose's journey back to her Universe and her Doctor.  AU reunion story.  The Doctor/Rose.
1. Chapter 1

_So I'm having a Doctor Who party with some friends tomorrow, and we're going to be watching some of the first series, and it got me thinking about how much I love Rose Tyler. So, instead of lamenting over how season two ended, I decided to write a lovely story. Probably never going to finish it, seeing as that's how I do things. But I really just had to write this. So, without further waffle from me, here's my story of Rose getting back to her Doctor._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who._

* * *

It was a normal day at Torchwood. The birds were chirping outside. The computers were humming. Rose Tyler was looking off into space, mind stuck in the past as her fingers typed out a report. Her final report.

It had been fifty years since she had been trapped in Pete's universe. Fifty years since she had last seen The Doctor. Fifty years since she had felt right.

There was a wrongness about this world. A wrongness that seeped slowly into Rose's bones, saturated her skin, kept her from ever feeling at ease.

Her mother had told her that it was all in her head. But since when had Jackie known about these things? She didn't when Rose had fallen down the stairs at the Estate, fracturing her leg sixty years ago, and she definitely didn't know now. Buried six feet under, Jackie didn't know anything anymore.

Rose sighed and waited for her report to be sent. Leaning back in her chair, her mind wandered a bit. Musing here and there over inconsequential things that had happened, thinking about what she was about to do, trying to ignore the odd music that someone was playing nearby.

The computer beeped, telling her that her work had been sent, and she pulled herself out of the chair, grabbing her coat as she did so. She took one last look around her office, remembering all of the times she had spent in it. Remembering all of the people that had once leaned against the doorframe, sat in that chair, or were blasted across the space both accidentally and on purpose. She had had some good times working at Torchwood, but now everyone that she had initially known was dead. Her mother, Pete, even Mickey. No one was left to keep her safe from the prying eyes, the suspicious glances. At 70 years old, Rose Tyler had the body shed had at twenty. Her hair, though not the same bottle blonde as she used to wear it, was now it's natural golden color with no hint of grey. Only her eyes betrayed her age, holding all of the experience no young girl should have.

She left the building quickly, not stopping to chat, not pausing to say goodbye to any of her coworkers. The song she had heard in her office was growing louder with every step she took, and she really just wanted to get out of the building and away from it.

She reached her car and looked around, realizing that the music she had heard was had not been coming from inside the facility. It was a familiar tune, she mused. One that reminded her of dreams and light and The Doctor. Happiness and yearning replaced the annoyance she had first felt upon hearing it, and she embraced this new feeling, closing her eyes and smiling.

With a blinding flash of light, Rose Tyler disappeared from her car, leaving behind a scorched drivers seat, and the sooty outline of the words: Bad Wolf.

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely. And if everyone who reviews would go to**_ www . freerice . com _**and earn a few grains of rice for the hungry by answering multiple choice vocab questions, it would be really awesome. If you do, then please tell me in the review. Thanks a Bunch!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

_

* * *

_

The Doctor sighed again, as he sat in the TARDIS control room. The empty ship creaked and hummed sadly while sailing through the void, hoping that her Time Lord would heal from the newest emotional crisis.

Donna, Martha, and Jack had all left him. All in one go, all for different reasons. But those reasons didn't really matter in the long run, because at the end of the day, he was alone again.

Technically it was his fault that they had left. Jack was still sore about being abandoned at the Game Station, and since The Doctor had yet to give a satisfactory apology, Jack had every right to want to leave. Of course, he had taken Donna with him. The Doctor had watched the two fall for one another, knowing that they would never be separated by choice. And then there was Martha. She had left him too. He should have seen it coming really, the way he had behaved was reprehensible. He should have treated her better instead of constantly comparing her. Poor Martha.

The Doctor sighed once more before pulling himself from his current thoughts and standing up. He stretched and yawned, striking off down the hallway, hoping to make it to the kitchen for the comfort of a banana or at least to his room for a cat nap. His feet dragged against the metal grating, and soon he ran out of hallway. Looking up, expecting to see his red door, it took a moment to process where he had ended up. The Doctor's hearts sank at the realization and quickly closed his eyes, as if not seeing it would make it less real.

The hallway the TARDIS had lead him to was not that of the Kitchen or his sleeping quarters, but rather the hall he had subconsciously named "the hallway of ghosts". Where all of the rooms of his past companions were kept. Shoved out of the way, but always there to server as a reminder.

Without opening his eyes he knew that if he turned to the left he would see the bright red door of Susan's room, and next to that one, the hunter green door of Sarah Jane and the yellow door belonging to Ace. To his right would be the grey door to Martha's quarters squished between the flamboyant, peacock designed door of Captain Jack's, and the brown of Donna's. The doors went on to the left and right in varying shades and textures, one for every person who had spent even one night aboard the good ship TARDIS. The pain that any of these doors caused The Doctor was acute, but the one before him was the hardest to come to terms with. The white wooden door with the golden swirls haunted the Time Lord's dreams far more than any of the others, and it was the one he always ended up in front of, his subconscious calling it forward from the TARDIS' depths.

The Doctor slid slowly to the floor, propped against the wall, shaking as though he was a human in a tub full of ice. His head in his hands, and eyes firmly closed, he was completely oblivious to the TARDIS' hum of regret and worry changing to that of wonder and excitement, and did not even notice when the golden spirals on the white door beside him began to glow, gliding together to form two words. Bad Wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness sat at his desk, chin propped in his hand, watching Donna read a book on how to become a Torchwood agent. She really didn't need to read it. She had traveled with The Doctor, and saved the world ten times over. All she had to do was ask and Jack would hire her on the spot, no training, no paperwork, nothing. He's told her that, but she was set on reading the book anyway. Not that he was bothered really, it gave him plenty of time to stare at her and marvel about how beautiful she looked when she tilted her head or twitched her eyebrows in response to something she found amusing. He had spent an hour doing nothing but staring and marveling, not noticing anything else, including the fact that his cell phone had lit up with three missed calls.

He was jolted out of his musing, however, by the office phone ringing quite loudly, making his head slip off his hand and hit the desk with a rather loud bang. This caused Donna to let out a little squeak and drop her book, which then slammed onto a side table, causing a dish of lemon drops to fly across the office. By the time Jack hauled himself up from the floor, where he had fallen in pain, the phone had stopped ringing and instead there was someone banging on the door.

Donna weaved her way between the fallen candies, trying desperately not to laugh at the Captain gingerly massaging his jaw, and threw open the door to reveal a rather flustered looking agent. The man walked in quickly, stumbling a bit on the spilled lemon drops, and quickly informed Jack of the multiple anomalies that had happened in the time he had been Donna gazing.

Apparently, the first missed call was to inform Jack that every single thing bearing the name 'Torchwood' had been changed to say 'Bad Wolf' and no one knew how it happened or how to change it back. The second phone call was to tell him that there was an uncommonly high amount of activity coming from the Rift. And the third and fourth missed calls were from security, telling him to come as quickly as possible to the lobby, as something strange had just appeared in the middle of it.

Not five minutes before, a bright light had engulfed the atrium, leaving an unconscious girl, with a Torchwood Id, in its place.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, I'll probably write more in like two seconds and have that up in a bit. Don't know how long it will take for me to finish though._

_Anyway, if you've got time, please go to www . freerice . com and earn some rice for those starving kids! Oh, and you can also review if you would like. _


	4. Chapter 4

_So, may be writing more tonight. Don't know though._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

* * *

_

The song swelled to an almost painful level and Rose Tyler opened her eyes. The first thing that she noticed was that everything she saw was covered in a familiar golden light. The second thing that she noticed was that the light was emanating from herself. And the third thing she noticed was that ten guns were pointed directly at her chest.

None of these things really bothered her though. She was more concerned with the fact that the music was starting to fade. Getting softer with every beat of her heart. Soon it faded to just a drum beat in the back of her mind, an irritating itch when compared to the lovely music that had felt like a cool breeze on a hot day. Her sadness at the song's decent turned to intrigue as she noticed her body beginning to soak up the golden light and store it away deep within herself in a part that she had never felt before.

After trying to figure out what exactly that part was, and failing spectacularly at it, Rose decided that she could wait until later to figure it out, and that all she really wanted was something to eat. Unfortunately, upon trying to stand up, the men with the guns became extremely agitated and demanded that she not move. Of course, she complied, but made it know that it was rude to keep a lady sitting on the floor, especially while she was wearing a skirt. And then commenced to wondering aloud what their mothers would say about such a thing.

Rose didn't have to wait very long before the doors at the far end of the room opened and a ghost walked in. Both she and the ghost froze, staring at one another in shock, before she stood up, and he walked shakily forward.

The guards, visibly upset with their captive's movement, shouted out for her to not move, but were called of quickly by the man walking towards them. The ghost stopped in front of her, clearly not believing what he was seeing. Both Rose and Jack stood staring at each other with tears in their eyes until a loud voice broke the silence.

"Oh my god! Is that _Rose Tyler_?"

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely. And if everyone who reviews would go to **_www . freerice . com _**and earn a few grains of rice for the hungry by answering multiple choice vocab questions, it would be really awesome. If you do, then please tell me in the review. Thanks a Bunch!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

* * *

Jack had rushed down the hallway to the lift, sonic gun in hand, wishing that Donna would stay safe in his office, but knowing that there was no way in hell she would even consider not coming with him. They entered the lift together and Donna grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. He looked down and smiled at her, tucked his sonic in his holster, and snogged the life right out of her.

The lift had barely opened a foot when Jack wiggled his way through, taking in the scene before him with a level head. All thoughts of kissing Donna, or anyone else, tucked neatly away for the time being. The first thing that he noticed was the relatively deserted lobby. The second thing that he noticed was the circle of security guards, expertly trained if he did say so himself, aiming their rifles at a young girl. The third thing he noticed stopped him dead in his tracks, leaving him with the feeling as though someone had just punched him in the stomach.

The girl before him should not exist. At least not in this reality. The Doctor himself had told Jack that that neither of them could ever see Rose again. He said that it was impossible. And yet, there she was, at big as life. Rose Tyler, standing in the atrium of Torchwood, looking exactly as he had last seen her.

He vaguely noticed himself calling off the guards and walking up to her, sure that if her were to look away, she would disappear before he looked back. He was just about to reach out and touch her, to see if his hand would go right through her like the apparition he was sure that she was, when Donna's voice broke whatever spell he had been under.

"Oh my God! Is that _Rose Tyler_?"

Before he could even attempt to stop her, Donna had run across the room, taken Rose's hands in her own, and was practically jumping up and down in her excitement.

"It _is_! Isn't it? It's _Rose_! The Doctor's Rose!" She looked between Rose and Jack, hoping for conformation of some sort, before coming to her own conclusion and engulfing Rose in a bone crushing hug.

Jack was about to pull her off, when Rose's voice hit his ears, making him freeze again.

"Errr, yeah. I'm Rose. Who'r you?"

* * *

**Well, I'm probably going to stop writing for the night. Sooooo, yeah. My commitment problems will most likely have me never writing anything of this again, or maybe a couple of more chapters and then just giving up. But trust me, I'll try!**

**Reviews would be most appreciated, and please go to** _www . freerice . com_ **and win some food for those starving children in the world!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not won Doctor Who_

* * *

To say that Rose was shocked was an understatement. She had never been more shocked in her entire life, including all of the times while traveling with The Doctor, working at Torchwood, and all of the crap Mickey used to pull on her. The man standing in front of her should be dead, he had died that day on the Game Station. She hadn't been able to save him, and it had haunted her all these years. Her surprise was only magnified when a hyper ginger woman threw herself on Rose, screaming that she was The Doctor's Rose Tyler.

Finally coming to terms with the impossible turn her life had taken, she managed to squeak out a response while being crushed by the woman. "Errr, yeah. I'm Rose. Who'r you?"

Just as she believed her torso would be crushed beyond repair, the red-head was pulled off of her, only to be replaced with a now very emotional Jack Harkness.

"Oh Rose! He said we'd never see you again! You were as good as dead." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "How did you get back Rose?"

She had just opened her mouth to inform him that she had absolutely no idea and that all she wanted was some chips, when he was shoved suddenly to the side and she found herself facing the red-headed woman again.

"I'm Donna," she said, grinning like a mad woman. "Donna Noble. I traveled with The Doctor directly after you did. Oh God, I'm so happy to meet you! You have no idea how long I've wanted to. You're all he would talk about! And Jack too. I swear when he finds out you're back…"

The woman called Donna continued to talk at a very rapid pace, telling Rose about everything that had happened since she had been gone, and leading her out of the atrium toward the lift. Jack followed quickly, looking rather like a puppy who'd just remembered where he's hidden his favorite chew toy.

* * *

_So I will probably write a bit more today, then get dressed, seeing as people will be coming over soon._

_I hope you enjoy it. And don't forget to freerice!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: As I've said multiple times, I do not won Doctor Who_

* * *

The TARDIS hummed gleefully. The Bad Wolf had returned, she was in this universe again, well within reach. The ship had never felt as happy as she did now, knowing that her Doctor's pain would soon be over, that her halls would soon be filled with laughter and her Rose once again.

The Doctor had been sitting, slumped against the wall in the 'hallway of ghosts' for quite some time now, and the TARDIS was beginning to worry that he would never move again. She had already arranged the doors to the kitchen and his bedroom not even five feet away from him, yet he either didn't notice or didn't care. She even shifted the Banana room to the opposite side of the Kitchen door, letting the fruit's smell waft down the corridor.

Upon finding that none of these things were breaking through the wall of sadness and despair that the Time Lord had constructed around himself, the TARDIS decided to take drastic measures. With a determined lurch she threw herself to the side, popping the brake and sending them both tumbling through space and time. She landed with a bang in the first place she had thought of, and beeped in distress as some of her wires sparked.

The Doctor, having been thrown about quite roughly, picked himself up and ran to the control room muttering the whole way. He quickly set the brake again, turned away, then turned back again quickly with a sly look, as if expecting it to have popped back out while his back was turned.

Satisfied that it had remained firmly in place, he gave the ship a once over, checking for anything wrong. Finding nothing, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the ship, determined to get away from the silence of the empty halls.

He had barely been outside for three seconds, when he came running back through the doors, closing them firmly behind him. He stared angrily at the console, watching the lights travel up and down, trying to forget where they were currently parked. He walked calmly over and flipped some switches. The TARDIS lurched back into the void with a grown, leaving the Powell Estates with nothing but a ghostly echo.

* * *

**Soooooo, I may write more today. But I'm not sure at the moment. Anyway, Review, Freerice, pet a goat. Whatever you want to do really.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

* * *

After what seemed like hours of nonstop talking, crying, and staring, Donna finally asked a question of relative importance. She leaned forward slowly, turning to look directly at her as she spun around in Jack's desk chair. "But how did you get back?"

Rose stopped spinning abruptly, placing her feet firmly on the ground. "I've got no idea." Her eyes flicked over to the window. "One minute, I'm sittin' in my car, ready to go home and pack, and the next I'm wakin' up on the floor, surrounded by guns."

Jack frowned, wrinkling his forehead as he thought. "Was there no warning? Nothing strange before it happened? Or was it just instantaneous?"

She tore her gaze from the window and looked at Jack instead. "Well, there was this music. It was beautiful. Like happiness and time and power, all mixed together. An' it… it was so _familiar _."Her eyes glazed over with a faraway look and she smiled faintly." Like I'd 'eard it before." She looked up again, breaking out of her distant state. "There was light too. Lots of golden light. It was there with me in the car, and then it was there in the lobby… and now it's-" She stopped and looked down at herself with a blank face. "Now it's here." She pointed to the right side of her chest where she could feel the power rumbling about.

Suddenly, a thought struck her and she whipped her head up quickly, golden hair falling in her eyes and resting on her cheeks. Her brown eyes drilled into Jack with a strange intensity, and time seemed to stop for a moment. The whole world seemed to stop rotating, the noise of the world died down to nothing but that faint song in the back of her mind, and Jack and Donna were sitting frozen in suspense.

Finally, with a look of horror and realization, she whispered "I bring life." Everything returned to normal immediately, almost as if the odd moment had never happened. But now Rose had thrown her arms around Jack and was sobbing.

"Oh Jack! I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I didn't know what it would do to you." It hurt, the knowledge that she had condemned her friend to an almost eternal life hurt. More than it had hurt for those fifty years she had thought that he was dead. Because now he was cursed, he had no choice but to live while everyone else died, and she knew exactly how painful that could be. "I was the Bad Wolf and I'm so sorry!"

She clung to him like a lifeline. Her immortal best friend, made immortal through her ignorance and selfishness. And through her anger and sadness, one thought rose above the turmoil. The Doctor had known what she had done.

* * *

**Sooooooo. Yup. May write more today, but I've got two essays to write by Monday, so maybe not. Review and Rice my lovelies.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

* * *

The TARDIS was not a happy sentient machine. She knew where she needed to be, where the Doctor needed to be, but he was having none of it. Every attempt to get him and Rose in the same place at the same time was a failure before it even began. Even with her knowledge of the future, even knowing that the plans would fail miserably, she tried anyway. The Doctor had once said that hope was worth having, and even though she didn't have many, that was the one emotion she clung to through it all.

So when she tried to land them in the Torchwood Hub, the very day that Rose had returned, she had hoped that the Doctor wouldn't see one of her console's dials turning ever so slightly. And a week later, she had hoped that he would not notice that she had completely changed the date and time that he had programmed in. And two months later, she had hoped that he would have stayed in that chip shop just five more minutes and run into the blonde girl who ran in, famished from a hard day at work.

Never before, or at least not since the Time War, had the TARDIS felt so helpless, so annoyed. She was a machine who's sole purpose was to travel through time. So did it seem like she was always running out of it? She became so infuriated that whenever The Doctor would leave the console room, she would switch every single door and hallway around, keeping him lost within the depths for hours at a time. If she wouldn't get what she wanted, she reasoned, neither would he.

Finally, almost seven months later, after another bout of being trapped in the hallways, the harried Time Lord stomped into the console room. He looked around with mad eyes and screamed at the ship.

"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY! You want to pick where we travel? FINE! PICK AWAY! No one can blame me if we end up in a black hole." And with that he threw himself down on the grating and glared at the console like an angry child.

The TARDIS' sense of annoyance, relief, and expectation washed over the man and made him pause in his glaring. His confused eyes had just enough time to read the words that glowed darkly from the vortex, before he was thrown suddenly to the side.

The TARDIS didn't care. She was going to find her Rose. Smoothness of the flight meant nothing when compared with the quality of the adventure.

* * *

**I really love the TARDIS. And The Doctor. And Rose. And…. Ugggg. Well, I've just come form watching Doomsday, and sobbing obviously. So I'll probably write more soon. Rose and the Doctor need to stop being sad. Reviews would be lovely. And don't forget to go to** _www . Freerice . com_ **and win some food for those starving kids!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

* * *

It had been months since Rose had arrived. Months since he, Donna, and Martha had first tried to contact The Doctor. He had thought for sure that the second Rose had entered this universe, the Doctor would be right behind her. That's how it should have worked out. Jack had been willing to bet everything he owned on it.

Rose was taking it all in stride though. Far better than he would have ever been able to pull off. He knew for a fact that she was handling it better than he could, because he's already had to handle it. The thought of being immortal, unable to die, still freaked him out at times. But the thought of his sweet Rose having the same fate chilled him to the core. She had been his first friend since the Time Agency, his first true friend in centuries. And she deserved far better things than watching everyone she loved die.

He shifted his view from the road to the rearview mirror and met her eyes. She gave him a sweet smile and went back to working on the computer on her lap. They were tracking a signal they'd found that morning, in hopes that they could help whatever stranded alien who was sending it out. Donna was in the seat next to him, fidgeting, and looking determinedly ahead.

"Donna," he said softly, once again looking away from the road. "It will be fine. How many times have we done something like this?"

The question was rhetorical, but she answered it anyway, just like he's known she would. "Dozens of times." She paused and muttered under her breath. "May be breaching the hundreds soon."

Jack grinned, he's been waiting for Donna to make a sarcastic comment, and was rather glad that it was not about his driving skills this time.

"Rose, have the coordinates of the signal changed yet?"

The blonde looked up in a dazed sort of way and frowned. "Ummm. No, I don't think so."

"What do you mean you 'don't think so'?" Donna asked, turning around in her seat to get a good look at the other woman. "You're the one with the computer open, tracking it!"

Rose's face took on a look of impatience and her hands balled into fists though her voice remained at her usual level. "Donna, I don' _need _a computer to tell me where to go. How many times do we heve to go over this? My brain is like a bloody GPS for everything alien."

After fighting with her seatbelt, which seemed to be trying to choke her, Donna was finally able to twist all the way around. "Well, if you haven't been keeping tabs on the signal through the computer, then what have you been using it for?"

Rose gave her a seemingly sheepish look, which Jack was able to see right through. "I've been playin' solitaire."

Donna's knowing sigh was cut short by Rose yell.

"Jack, Stop the car! Stop the Car!"

The brakes squealed as the pedal hit the floor, and the car was barely stopped when Rose threw open the door and took off running back the way they'd came.

* * *

_More chapters on the way soon. Like two seconds actually. As soon as I upload them. Rice it up while you wait... if you're waiting that is._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

* * *

She's heard it. She knew she had. Even if she hadn't been so certain about it, there was no denying the presence her light power was pulling her towards. The alien feel it gave off was just as strong as the one they had been tracking, but this one was ten times as familiar.

She could hear Jack and Donna running behind her, calling to her. The poor things were worried about her, she realized with a jolt. She turned around and gave a giant smile as she ran, hoping that would dispel any fears they might have of there being danger ahead. Her heart felt like it was soaring, and the light seemed to be doing some sort of victory dance in her chest. Her smile grew wider, her legs pumped faster, and her joy magnified itself by ten as she rounded the corner.

She stopped within five feet of it, just stood there, taking it all in. The TARDIS, her lovely, beautiful TARDIS was standing directly in front of her. After all the years she had yearned to see it again, and here she was. And if the TARDIS was here, then so was…

The door opened, and a man stepped out, grumbling about time machines having a mind of their own and why did they always land in Cardiff? He was applying a bandage to one of his fingers, and had yet to look up at his surroundings. Rose's breath caught in her throat and a small noise, almost like a whimper, escaped her. The Doctor's head whipped up from the now secured bandage and he froze.

Without warning, he had her pinned up against the TARDIS, sonic screwdriver aimed at her forehead, and a look in his eyes that would have made even the most bloodthirsty beast run for the hills.

* * *

_So, a really short one. But the next one is longer. Really. It'll be up in a snap of the fingers._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

* * *

The TARDIS landed with a bang. Sparks flew, cupboards opened up, gadgets spilled all over the room. The Doctor laid where he had fallen for a few moments before hauling himself and checking for any damage. Surprised to find that the ship was completely fine after such a horrible flight, he shoved his hands in his pockets. Only to pull them out a second later with a hiss of pain. His smallest finger was swollen and quickly turning an unhealthy bruised color. The Doctor swore under his breath and, using his other hand, pulled out a splint from one of his larger-on-the-inside pockets.

He looked at the spinning light above the console and wondered how the ship could possibly be acting so odd. "Well, aren't you happy!" He said, beginning to apply the wrappings. "You get your choice of where to go, and you get to break my finger along the way." He paused briefly in his motion and looked shrewdly at the light again. "I bet that's what you wanted all along. You couldn't care less about where we ended up! You just wanted to break my finger! Granted it's probably not broken, more likely a sprain actually. But that's not the point! This is sabotage! Treason!" He stomped toward the doors, mumbling to himself about how maybe the TARDIS was finally turning against him for that time he spilled the marmalade and never cleaned it up, and, oh lovely! Cardiff. When a soft noise called his attention to the fact that he was not alone.

His eyes whipped up from the bandage he had been fiddling with and his mind went totally blank for the count of four and three quarter seconds. Rose Tyler was standing before him, brown eyes wide and wet, hair less bleach and more gold. Rose Tyler, his Rose. Back from the alternate universe she'd been trapped in for three yea- No. Impossible. There was no way Rose could be here. This thing must be an imposter. Someone sent to hurt him. Yes, that was it.

Furry that he hadn't felt in years seeped into his mind. How dare they use a version of his Rose! How dare they defile his memory of her! Whoever was behind this would pay, because if there was one thing that would make him fight to the death, it was her.

Before the fake Rose could move, he had it pinned against the TARDIS, sonic screwdriver pointed at its head. The furry and pain he was feeling must have shown on his face, because the fake Rose seemed surprised to say the least.

When he was finally in control of his vocal chords, his voice came out low, almost a growl, "Whatever you are, you will not get away with this."

* * *

Yupp. This may be it for the night. Or I may write the next one. I feel a bout of writer's block coming on though. All I know is that I havn't written either of the essays due Monday, and I probably should have. Oh well. review, maybe? Or go to freerice . com?


	13. Chapter 13

_So I hoe I don't make the Doctor seem too Out of character here, but he does go a bit mad when Rose is in a situation that could be fatal. And he thinks someone's been at her to get her DNA. So angry Doctor ahoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

* * *

Her mind had ceased functioning. Her body could not move. Never, even in his ninth regeneration, had The Doctor ever looked at her like this. Like the only thing stopping him from killing her where she stood was his shaky grasp of the moral high ground. Her legs began to tremble and her tears, which had started soon after spotting the TARDIS, turned into choking sobs. The light inside of her was buzzing like a hoard of angry bees that had been sprayed with smoke. Desperately wanting to protect their nest, but not able to do so because of a greater force.

"Doctor…" she whispered, only to be silenced when he practically snarled at her.

"What are you? You are not Rose Tyler. WHAT ARE YOU?"

He was shaking, almost as hard as she was. She could see the screwdriver still pointed at her trembling. He was losing his grip.

"No! Doctor! It's me! It's Ro-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" His wild eyes grew darker, pain evident in them. He turned on the screwdriver, and narrowed his eyes at it. "The reads that you are a perfect DNA match for Rose Tyler." He glared at her again. "Which means that you will have had to have taken her DNA from her. How did you get it? She's in a different universe. What did you do to her?"

Rose was so shocked by everything that was happening that she hardly even noticed the Doctor being pulled away or the scuffle that ensued. When she finally did realized her surroundings again, it was only to find Donna holding her up and The Doctor being held in a full nelson by Captain Jack. Donna was whispering something that sounded like 'it's alright, he'll come round. I promise. Even if I have to hit him over the hear with a brick, he'll come round.' to Rose, although she may have also been talking to herself. Never really know with Donna.

Rose was still stuck in a sense of shock, vaguely she heard Jack and the Doctor arguing with each other. Apparently the Captain had let him go, because suddenly her view was obstructed by a blank faced time lord. He apparently said something in a bland voice, but she wasn't listening. The light power was jumping around, agitated again. The metaphorical smoke seemed to have worn off, and now the bees were on full alert. Mauve alert really. Because what everyone had forgotten about after Rose's mad rush from the car, and the Doctor's mad, albeit not unfounded accusations, was that there was another alien skulking about Cardiff.

Rose had just enough time to scream at Jack to watch out, before the beam of light hit him squarely in the back and he collapsed, dead on the ground.

* * *

**Poor Jack. Always Dying. Anyway. The next chapter will be up soon. Then I may stop for the night. I'm getting rather sleepy now. Rice and Review if you wouldn't mind. I hope I didn't botch this too badly.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

* * *

The Doctor whipped around at the sound of Jack's body making contact with the ground. He took a step forward, before freezing in place, a particle gun pointed directly at him. He slowly raised both hands above his head, staring in confusion at the hooded figure before him. Today was most definitely not going how he had planned. Lost in the TARDIS and then thrown about when she decided to take things into her won hands. A sprained finger, an imposter wearing Rose's skin, maybe a Slitheen? His shoulders still hurt from the fight he's had with Jack, and now there was a large gun aimed at him. Lovely, just what he would call the perfect day.

"Well hello there!" He said, pushing all of the anger he still felt aside for the moment. "That's a rather big gun, don't you think?" Donna had rushed by him rather quickly, given that she had the Rose imposter trying to pull her back, so they were all in front of him now. Donna was kneeling by Jack, checking for a pulse, and the imposter had positioned herself between the gun man and the read head. The Doctor blinked. It was almost as if she cared about what happened to Donna. Like she didn't want her hurt. Maybe taking Rose's DNA changed this alien as much as it had that Dalek all those years ago. Maybe… no. No time to think about Rose right now.

He turned his attention back to the gun man. "I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't kill off my friends. I rather like them. And wherever did you fund such a massive gun? I'm the Doctor, by the way. Who are you?"

The hooded man had stiffened it the start of the Doctor's speech, but seemed to gather himself back up by the end of it. "You don't look like the Doctor." He said. The voice was so familiar, if only he could place it with a face.

Fortunately for him, he didn't have to as the name was supplied for him seconds later by the Rose thing. "Adam Mitchell?"

* * *

**So this is most likely it for the night. Maybe even for the weekend. Lots to write, so little time. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. And thanks for all of the lovely reviews I've gotten! You're all brilliant! I shall post, hopefully, soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

* * *

Donna had rushed forward almost immediately, trying to get to Jack, and Rose had no choice but to be dragged along behind her. The woman was a lot stronger than she looked.

Rose's brain was in overdrive, the light was feeding her information a the speed that a Dalek could download the internet. And what she saw did not calm her down any. She stepped quickly between Donna and the hooded man, knowing that she would be his next target. The only one of them that would die and not come back.

Still immersed in the things the light was feeding her, she hardly paid attention to the Doctor as he spoke, Donna whispering to Jack to come back soon, or even the TARDIS' hum of warning sounding in the back of her head. Instead, she listened to the music that was slowly growing louder once again. And as the song got louder, the light faded from its place in her chest and began spreading itself throughout her entire body. It stopped there, waiting, almost biding its time, allowing Rose to enter the conversation.

The light was still feeding her information, but she would know that voice anywhere. The man who'd run with her from the Dalek, the one who's dreams had been granted by her pleas, who'd ruined his only chance at having a good life. "Adam Mitchell?"

Her old acquaintance lowered his hood and chuckled. "I should have known that you would guess who I was." He tilted his head a bit, as if sizing her up, then smiled. "Why don't you join me Rose Tyler? We always did have fun."

"What are you doing Adam? Put the gun down." She took a step forward, holding out her hand. The gun swung away from the Doctor, and pointed at her instead. She stopped moving, and let her hand fall to her side again. "Adam! What's gotten into you?"

* * *

**I can't wait to finish this. I feel like it's slowly going down the drain, quality wise. So if you hate it, I'm sorry. The next couple chapter should be up in a few minutes.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

* * *

The Doctor was hardly following the conversation anymore. Adam had started on a monologue, telling them how, after he had been dumped back in his mother's living room, his life had gone to hell. The question of how he had gotten the alien gun was also answered in his speech, he had apparently been sending himself things from VanStatten's museum for years. Not the meek, British genius everyone had thought he was.

But none of this was what he was paying attention to. When the fake Rose had stepped forward, her palm had been facing upwards, briefly, so very briefly. But he had still been able to spot the faint golden glow that seemed to be there. He blinked and looked closer. Her hair seemed to be brighter, shinier than it had been a second ago. Her skin seemed to shimmer, like she was covered in gold glitter. He was completely tuning the conversation out now. His senses were picking something up, something that even his Time Lord brain could not understand. He was just on the verge of identifying it when Adam seemed to snap. The gun sounded with a zap, and Rose went flying backward, hitting the TARDIS with an unhealthy crunch.

The Doctor had just enough time to jump out of the way, noting that the gun seemed to have a different effect on Jack than it did on whatever was inside Rose, before the beam landed where he had been standing. Dodging quickly behind a dumpster, he took stock of the situation. Adam Mitchell had had very bad luck since he had last seen him, and was now trying to kill him. The thing using Rose's DNA was starting to shine, and may be dead. Jack was still out of it and would be for a bit longer, and Donna… Donna was still out there with the angry gun man.

He sprang out from behind the dumpster, hoping to distract Adam long enough for Donna to get away. He had taken not even two steps before he stumbled to a stop. His red-headed friend lay on the ground next to Jack, hands in loose fists. She must have tried to fight. He turned away from her and glared at Adam, the fury of the universe at his fingertips. But the man was not looking at him. Instead, he was staring strait past him, frozen in terror.

The Doctor turned to see what could possibly be more frightening than himself, when everything erupted in golden light.

* * *

**And here come the Bad Wolf. Writers block is horrible. Anyway.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

* * *

She had seen the particle gun go off before it even had. She had felt the sting of it before it had hit her. She had known the unconsciousness before it had hit her, and now, as the power doubled inside her, Rose saw what would happen next.

Donna Noble hit the ground, and she felt the wrongness of it. The woman had not been meant to die, just like the killer had not been meant to live. She turned her glowing eyes to him, and he cowered before her. The man who had thought that he was better than her. The man who had left her to save himself, the man who had never thanked her for inviting him to see the stars, the man who had tried to kill her and her friends.

The power expanded again, and now she knew everything. She looked up and stared at the man known as Adam Mitchell.

Rose took a step forward, and the man began to shake in his boots. "I am the Bad Wolf. And I create myself." One swipe of her hand, and the particle gun disintegrated. She took another step forward and knelt beside Donna. "You are an abomination. Outliving your time. Your death, held at bay by my unknowing hand. And now, through your own ignorance, you will meet your end."

She spread her fingers and felt all of his atoms divide, leaving nothing but a pile of sparkling ash where he had stood. It had been past his time, she knew, so there would be no sadness for his death. He had been meant to die with that Dalek all those years ago. Now she had set it right.

She turned to Donna and laid a glowing hand on her shoulder. "I can see the whole of time and space. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be. And I know that you were not meant to die on this day." She closed here eyes and frowned. "Your death leaves a hole in the fabric of time. One that I must mend." And with that, she opened her eyes, watching as Donna Noble sputtered to life under her fingertips.

The Bad Wolf turned, in all of her glory, toward the Time Lord, and walked forward slowly. She stopped before him and smiled.

"You would do well, Doctor," She said. "to learn the difference between what is impossible and what is improbable." Her smile faded slowly away and Rose felt the power draining form her limbs, back to the spot in her chest where it had danced before. Unable to support herself after the drain of power, she fell to her knees, blackness descending.

* * *

**Well that was almost as painful to write as a root canal. Horrible. Anyway, reviews and **_freerice . com_ **if you would.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor Who_

* * *

She had felt this before. That was the first thought that made itself known to her as the blackness dissipated from her mind. She had felt this mixture of sleep and dizziness, burning and pain, knowledge and power. The memory of it had stayed with her for all of those years. Flicking through her dreams, hiding in the shadows of her thoughts just before sleep, always just out of reach. But now it was back, and Rose almost wished it had stayed away.

Her eyes didn't want to open, but even they knew that they were not safe from the wrath of their master, and fluttered on command. The light around her was dim, but not dark, and the room was far less than empty.

The three beds in the Med Bay were all in use. One holding the now fully awake Rose, another being used by a still dead Captain, and the last propping up a silent Donna. Beside all of the beds were chairs, but only one was currently filled. The Doctor was asleep, head lolling backwards, in the chair beside her bed. His wild hair even messier than usual.

Rose sighed and took in the sight of him. How long would she be able to be near him before he woke up and screamed at her again? Would he send her to some far off planet, thinking that she was really an alien using Rose as a mask? What about Jack and Donna? Would he think that they were aliens too, just because they because they were with her?

No, Jack had died and would be alive soon. That was proof the Doctor couldn't ignore. And he would most likely believe Jack when he says that Donna is not an alien. Which left only her, then, alone on whatever planet the Doctor decided to drop her on.

The thought burned through her heart like a slowly turned knife, and the light briefly stopped dancing in her chest. This was it, after so many years, so much hope lost, she would finally lose everything. She'd be left with nothing but a bitter taste of a failed reunion and an alien planet.

So caught up in thoughts of her coming banishment, her hardly noticed the tears or the choking sounds that she was making. She was vaguely aware of Donna shifting off of her bed and onto Rose's before she was enveloped in a tight hug, ginger hair tickling her face.

"Oh Rose, shh." Donna whispered. "It's alright. It'll be just fine. Don't worry." She stroked the blonde woman's hair as she sobbed into her shirt. "Don't cry."

Oh yes, she had felt those feelings before. The sleep and dizziness, the burning and pain, the knowledge and power. But crying into Dona's shirt, she realized that never before had she felt so entirely empty.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been super busy, and sick. So no writing has been done. I realize that this one is probably horrible, and I apologize for that. But, nothing I can really say other than sorry. Anyway, I'm going to go read Wuthering Heights for school and try to keep breathing. I will hopefully update soon.**


End file.
